LA MÁSCARA: LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME
by Cielo Escarlata
Summary: Estaba de vuelta en esa misma ciudad con solo un propósito en mi mente y ese era vengarme de los desgraciados que habían destruido mi vida hace siete años, había vuelto para poder hacer pagar con mis propias manos a los malditos que me habían destrozado en ese entonces y lo pagarían con su propia sangre.


**Nota De Aria:**

 **Konnichiwa bellas partículas del universo!**

 **Vengo con un nuevo fic calientito y recién sacado del horno, bueno de echo este fic ya lo había comenzado a escribir hace tiempo en esta pagina pero lo borre por motivos personales (gracias a la malditamente amada pagina "Malos fic y sus autores" por cierto ¡Un saludo a esas chicas o chicos que aun siguen mis pasos!)**

 **El argumento de echo es el mismo solo que ¿con algunas mejoras? Creó que si más bien, espero que así sea.**

 **Mi decisión de continuar esta historia se debe a que en mi opinión me gusto mucho escribirla y no se más que meterme en más compromisos con mis queridos lectores. Posiblemente comience a re-subir historias pasadas que captaron mi atención pero ese es otro tema.**

 **Posibles chicas que llegaron a leer el anterior fic notaran un poco más de mejor y cambios en la historia que aun que mínimos ayudaran a que la historia llegue a gustar.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no son de mi pertenencia, lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la siguiente historia y posibles nuevos personajes que integrare más adelante.**

* * *

 **LA MÁSCARA: LA VENGANZA DE KAGOME.**

 **Capitulo Uno:**

Odio era lo único que quedaba en mi, odio y un terrible rencor que recorría mi sangre como un terrible veneno que me acabaría matando en cuestión de tiempo y con el cual había estado luchando por durante siete años, siete largos años en los cuales había tenido que aprender a ser fuerte y suprimir las lágrimas y los gritos que quería sacar de mi ser.

Estaba de vuelta en esa misma ciudad con solo un propósito en mi mente y ese era vengarme de los desgraciados que habían destruido mi vida hace siete años, había vuelto para poder hacer pagar con mis propias manos a los malditos que me habían destrozado en ese entonces y lo pagarían con su propia sangre.

Al haberme dejado con vida aquel día había formado su propia sentencia de muerte, les haría arrepentirse de su decisión les haría desear haberme matado cuando pudieron por que yo no gozaría de esa misma "piedad" yo, llena de odio y locura les haría tanto y más daño del que me habían echo.

Mis manos eran firmes al caminar sobre el pavimento, mis ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros que les impedían a la gente que pasaban a un lado de mi ver su chocolate color, mis cabellos largos y azabaches era cubierto por una peluca corta y rubia, mi piel normalmente morena ahora se veía pálida por el nerviosismo de ser reconocida por alguien en la calle pero me obligue a tranquilizar ¿quien me reconocería después de siete años?

Vestía unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla, una blusa negra sin mangas con un escote bien pronunciado, mis zapatillas eran negras con un tacón de cuatro centímetros de largo, en mi mano derecha llevaba una pequeña maleta negra que contenía algunos papeles y poca ropa mía ha que no planeaba quedarme en ese lugar más de lo necesario.

Pude sentir en mi la mirada de uno que otro curioso atraído por mi esbelta figura y forme una mueca en mis labios que se mantenían pintados en un rojo intenso, me detuve en una esquina de una calle que mi memoria reconocía por haberla transitado tantas veces y saque mi móvil de la bolsa de atrás de mis pantalones, marque de memoria un numero y me puse el aparato en el oído.

Uno, dos, tres veces timbro antes de que la cocina de la otra linea fuera descolgada.

—¿Bueno? —me respondió la voz del otro lado.

—Sango estoy de vuelta. —dije con voz firme mirando a mi alrededor con la tranquilidad de un turista cualquiera.

—¿Kagome? ¿en donde estas? Dime y paso por ti. —me contestó Sango con voz sorprendida.

—¿Crees que sera posible? —le pregunte dudando un poco ante la petición de mi vieja amiga.

—Por dios Kagome ¿que cosas preguntas? Solo tú podrías pensar que no tengo tiempo para verte después de siete años. —la voz de Sango sonaba un poco enojada ante mi anterior pregunta, suspire.

—Esta bien Sango, comprendo —mire el piso aun con la duda en mi pecho.— me encuentro en la calle que siempre quedábamos cuando nos veíamos. —le respondí mordiéndome suavemente el labio inferior.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo salgo para allá. —respondió Sango.

—Aquí estaré esperando, adiós.

—Bien, adiós.

Segundos después colgué cortando la comunicación y volví a guardar el móvil en el mismo lugar, solté un suspiro al aire recordando todo a lo que había tenido que renunciar cuando había decidido irme de esta ciudad pero no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo por que había sido la decisión más consciente que mi cabeza había logrado pensar, en ese tiempo necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar o si no hubiera cedido ante la locura y el dolor más rápido y nunca hubiera podido pensar con la cabeza fría en mi venganza.

En ese tiempo tan solo era una niña de trece años, se que si me hubiera quedado me hubiera hundido ante las miradas de lastima de todos a mi alrededor al enterarse de mi desgracia, no hubiera podido soportar la compasión de mis propios compañeros de clase ni tampoco ser señalada y la conversación de las madres de estos que solo se juntaban para chismorrear... Todo eso me hubiera matado más que la propia herida en si.

Tampoco hubiera podido enfrentar con la misma firmeza que ahora a mis agresores, en ese entonces era débil y me encontraba destruida el odio que sentía apenas había comenzado a nacer en mi pecho y no era lo suficiente como para destruirlos, además siendo sincera yo no quería "justicia" yo lo que quería era venganza, poder ver la sangre correr por sus inmundos cuerpos y escucharlos suplicar por sus miserables vidas, poder disfrutar verlos morir lentamente.

Como había escuchado decir; la venganza era un plato que se servía frío, de lo contrario podría acabar quemada.

Ya no era una niña indefensa ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes, pero aún así la pesadillas que no me dejaban dormir no se alejaban no me dejaban en paz y estaban ahí esperándome todo el tiempo, solo cuando cierro los ojos el verdadero dolor vuelve a mi por que los recuerdos aun estaban demasiado frescos, el dolor estaba aún vivo en mi cuerpo, la desesperación seguía en mi pecho a pesar de que las lágrimas ya no fluían de mis ojos todo lo demás seguía igual.

Pasaron treinta minutos antes de que un automóvil se estacionara enfrente de mi, y de el bajo una joven de veinte años cabellos castaños el cual estaba recogido en una cola alta sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, vestía un traje de oficina que consistía en una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas color gris, una blusa blanca y un chaleco del mismo color que la falda, llevaba puesto unas zapatillas negras y unas medias transparentes en las piernas.

Realmente no era la misma chica de la cual me había despedido hace siete años pero sea razonable por que el tiempo no se congelaba y la vida seguía para todas las personas.

—¿Kagome? —me pregunto sorprendida acercándose a mi para después rodearme con sus brazos en un abrazo firme.

—Ssh no me llames con ese nombre por favor —le dije en un susurro correspondiendo su abrazo.— Que gusto verte Sango, te extrañe mucho. —le dije con toda la sinceridad que había en mi ser.

—Lo siendo —se disculpó Sango separándose de mi y paso su mirada en mi impresionada y después volviendo la vista a mi peluca rubia.— estas tan cambiada que casi no te reconozco, te extrañe tanto. —me dijo volviendo a abrazarme.

—Vamos a mi departamento para que me puedas contar todo con más tranquilidad. —propuso con alegría de volverme a ver, yo también estaba contenta de poder volver a ver a mi vieja amiga con la cual había compartido muchas cosas.

—Esta bien. —le conteste tranquila, solo le contaría algunas cosas pero no podía informarle de mis planes de venganza no era por que no le tuviera confianza si no por que no quería que saliera dañada de alguna forma.

Subimos a su automóvil en silencio y mientras Sango manejaba iba hablando de pequeños detalles de lo que ahora era su vida, como que ahora trabajaba para una compañía famosa en la cual le pagaban muy bien y con eso podía costera su vida permitiéndose algunos lujos como el que había echo hace poco al comprarse su primer departamento, yo la escuchaba en silencio prestándole mucha atención y tomando nota de algunos detalles como de algunas ocasiones la voz de Sango tartamudeaba un poco para enseguida cambiar de tema.

No estaba muy segura pero presentía que algo me estaba ocultando y eso no podía hacer más que ponerme nerviosa, ¿que era lo que me estaba ocultando?

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota De Aria:**

 **Si buscan romance en esta historia les diré de una vez que aquí no lo encontraran, esta historia nació de mi desconcierto al leer historias donde la protagonista es violada y mágicamente se enamora de su violador ¿que es eso? ¿quien se enamora de su agresor? Imposible e inaceptable ¡no lo puedo aceptar!**

 **En esta historia pienso ponerle el coraje que les hace falta a las demás para vengarse de aquellos agresores por que sencillamente creo que debería ser así.**

 **Espero y les gustara el primer capítulo de este historia y me acompañen en el transcurso de toda esta historia haciéndome saber que les esta pareciendo por medio de Reviews que ¿adivinen que? ¡son gratis! Y me alimentan la imaginación para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Esta pobre escritora ¿merece Reviews?**

† **Aria Vazquez†**


End file.
